A conventional interior wall generally includes laminated boards or bricks However, the laminated boards do not provide sufficient structural strength so that they are easily to be damaged. Besides, noise can easily penetrate through the laminated boards and the laminated boards are easily burned.
The interior walls made of bricks are strong and improve all of the inherent shortcomings of the interior walls made of laminated boards. Nevertheless, it takes longer time to build a brick wall because the bricks have to be stacked one by one with concrete applied between the bricks. This requires certain skill and a final finishing process is required to be removed all the concrete that protrude from the surface of the brick wall. Furthermore, if a brick wall has to be removed, the only way is to completely hammer it down and all of the bricks are destroyed and cannot be reused. The broken bricks are heavy and occupy huge space so that how to deal with the used bricks becomes a problem in each area.
Hollow bricks are developed and include spaces defined therein so that they are less heavy and can be connected to each other by connection rods to form a wall. Nevertheless, the connection between the hollow bricks is not reliable and the wall made of hollow bricks is not satisfied in its strength.
The present invention intends to provide a brick assembly which includes multiple hollow bricks which are connected to each other firmly and securely. The brick assembly is also environmental friendly.